


他会怎么告别呢？

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 很想知道每天一万遍“我喜欢你”和三遍“我爱你”能不能治好持续性头痛？





	他会怎么告别呢？

未来45日的天气预报 发现最冷一天

 

偷猎使得非洲丛林里2/3 的大象生来没有象牙

 

不知道怎样很好去写 去组织 和表达 你就连硬着头皮试着做都不去吗？

 

他光着上身 缩起背和脖子的样子好像晒干的鱼排 被榨干的样子

 

你到底是什么做的女孩子啊？吃什么长大的啊？因什么落下过眼泪的啊？

这些我都好好奇 阁楼上的蝙蝠可能也昏了头 把风铃撞得动听不已

发现他失去了对色彩的感知 搭配和想象能力 觉察到阳光下的灰蓝色即是极限

 

终于开始觉得可以把一个小说写得好的 结构 讲清楚一个故事的起伏 情节 各色人物 和 主旨 也是天才们 少有的群体

尽早明白 时间和金钱都是自己的这个道理

 

提名 各位经年畅销的小说作者们

（侦探小说中的性格 感怀）

我在变成熟了吗？ 还是未老先衰

于我自己 明显的弊病 和 弱处 我终于停止改进自己了吗？

我知道 我也是 会痛的

 

不能忍受的话 是爱着的意思 just whatever keeps you still going on

业余算命吗

第一要义 风格 形式 美学类型

 

获取关于这个世界的知识

我们都是自然的产物，仅此而已，所以一切都可原谅

 

以及 人绝对不是依靠愉悦感活下去的

 

那天的大雨真的一去不返了

再说一次 谁从小长到大还没有因为不同就被欺辱和排斥过呢 但那绝都不是因为我做了什么

坚持自己认为正确和好的事情 自己努力就行了 泪

 

小孩子呀 好辛苦的 可是那么辛苦地用钱和心血养大 怎么能白费呢？

音乐风格： 爵士 极简 soul 朋克 后摇 数学摇 披头士

文字构架风格

内容： 什么在困扰你 什么在吸引你 写下来 文法疗法

真实的困境表达与象征

长大后完全不需要父母了 为什么还要赡养？ 他们什么时候能够死去？

 

关于他（我爱的想要成为的另一个自己）

一种人生

他当然会和你有共同需求 

他也想要和旗鼓相当的对手谈谈加缪，卡瓦菲斯和柏拉图

要多幸运才可以让你发现你并不孤寂 和你比肩同行

她敲出的博客 也没人会在看 饲喂的巨人正在粗重呼吸

没有把握的事情 由别人掌握生死的事情 不知会坏和轻浅到什么程度

 

如果你不那么开心 我会唱歌给你听

头脑里蹦出的词 用额头有力按在键盘的字母上

 

有袜子穿真是太好啦 怀着感恩的心情 感恩还没有陷入混乱和暴力中

办公室情话：  
我密送了你哦 这样别人是看不到的

 

世界上”嗯”得最可爱的人 

 

胶质母细胞瘤是星形细胞肿瘤中恶性程度最高的胶质瘤。肿瘤位于皮质下，多数生长于幕上大脑半球各处。呈浸润性生长，常侵犯几个脑叶，并侵犯深部结构，还可经胼胝体波及对侧大脑半球。发生部位以额叶最多见。

 

//关于爱和死亡的教育

对爱读书的人有天然的好感和欲望

希望你可以就此停留在我身边

 

自带叹气 和 呼吸声的说话语气 无力 失望 又平静 ！但不是绝望 不是刻意抑制 

是急切和关心的潮退去之后  
去性别化的颤抖 以及 呢喃 撒娇 自言自语般的质问

自由 不羁 穿羊毛开衫 和 米色 卫衣的男孩

Have you ever seen me mad at you？

是心里的低声 轻吟 唤 

纵容 又 掌控 

被说了很过分的话的一天

你的开心 你的努力 你的放纵 你的失望 你的适应 你的孤独 你对于生活情境的那些假设

我都有看着哟 不是你一个人在前行哦！

生理上的难受 是怎样用积极的思想来抵抗的呢？  
还是沉睡了之？？

再点击一次 从头播放 前奏 

 

果然做事是要按自己的是非观 和 自己的节奏 

被别人抚慰或者批评几句就乱了阵脚 

所以怎样才是正确的 每一时都自己心里有数

 

我们是soulmate 但是不会结婚 时常有机会就系同一条围巾

 

他的生命中时常为这种起起伏伏的因新知识而起的欲望和恐惧而困扰

 

制图师（情史也写得高级 让人有共鸣 而不只是悲戚的东西 

把那些触动你的 就是觉得很嗲的 

 

还记得他对你说过的话吗？

生活还可以吗？ 这个程度还受得起吗？ 嗯 可以的 我没事

感受/情绪细节吗？ 我就是个这么矫情的人

 

大脑曲折离奇到可以被相信）

刺激点太多

 

对这种有才华和艺术细胞的男生完全没有抵抗力

从良的故事 等待另一个人的故事 

一个村落 隔着海岸 从东京回到那个岛

 

嗦咪嗦哆

城市里， a lady with a bunch of flower walking across the sadness

但是 遇到欣赏的人很正常哈，但是聪明的你知道自己应该怎么做

 

他是主角吗？

他是我的 另一个我 存在 男人 宝贝 人类之光 

 

想象中的读者又会是怎样？ 我的死党们

他要怎么告别呢？

 

故事当然发生在 法国（日本和法国的混血 从小在中国长大）

末章：下次再在这隧道尽头等我，我会来的

一定要好好地说过感谢和再会啊 

 

故事的文学性》》》》》》 宗教性。。。。 世界观。。。。。

 

拙劣的模仿：

这个世界真的是有人在做着这些很有趣的奇奇怪怪的事情的

在便利店和住在扭蛋机中的男人结婚 Gacha san

偷偷告诉你，每天夜晚十二点三十一分过后，这家起源于涉谷的以制作美味的小熊猫造型的红豆鲷鱼烧和节日限定的各品种的马的形状的情人巧克力闻名的全国连锁的23小时营业的速食店便向来店采购冰牛奶的单身顾客开放男朋友扭蛋机，只要年满18岁，无论性别，职业，恋爱史，若是有还没有成年的小朋友睡眼惺忪地被爸爸以新游戏机为诱饵支使出来买下酒的柿种，又或者半夜被姐姐生动的描述弄馋了，在姐姐的目送下捏着花布零钱包来买撒了糖渍樱花花瓣的蔓越莓冰淇淋，那么你们也不用太过沮丧或者开始埋怨我们大人行事不公平，因为啊，这世界得到了什么就会对应的失去些什么哦，公平是像平衡一样存在着的。

店员名字叫初子 初次见面的孩子

 

你叫什么名字呢？

因幡吗？还是真悟？

这是你以前最喜欢的口味哦 因幡 

 

还能够从女性向中获得舒适 果然还是过得太顺遂了吧

以一个三十岁单身男人的口吻写女人的爱情 身体 和隐疾 幸福

无用的事物/东西 useless thing

那女人像个岛屿。余晖中正在沉没。

 

我喜欢人 所以我要写人 写我愿意与之共处 会因遇见而惊喜的人

他的政治态度？什么主义者？ 但愿他还没有停止所谓的思考

他有可以说催生不成熟想法的朋友吗啊？ 

我的主人公为对女人的需要所焦虑

 

词汇量 （主音吉他）

哲学层次思考（想着 编鼓点的贝斯手）

POI库 不就是黄页大全吗？

记录 证明 我活过 还是用尽一生讲述往事？

还是一种剖析和探索

可爱 美 生机 和 痛

小男孩人生中的第一双蓝绿色雨靴 和妈妈的红色大雨靴依偎在鞋柜里

想要分享情景的心情

【已注销】

 

吻的历史

被分享后从没被点击过的链接

 

【性/生命】

这算怎么回事？你不是喜欢我吗？你不是还想着我 喊着我的名字自慰来着吗？

一脸抗拒和痛苦 

喜欢你也不代表一周七天二十四小时随时随地无条件地愿意以你想要的方式与你进行性行为，发生实质性性关系啊

我的身体连我都得让步三分，更何况你一个外人呢

 

【呼吸即相互拥抱般的存在】

我想象不出来他第一句和我说话的场景会是怎样

故意坐错楼层 误入他公司前台 制造演技拙劣的偶遇

 

南国的冬夜 仍穿一件棉长袖T就可以很舒适的

 

【文艺复兴】

 

【两人相处中最糟糕的事情/隔绝】

拉扯 

对称性

 

原来具有男性气质 以及 具有女性气质 与 完全的中性是不一样的

中性 淡化抹去性别这一概念的存在

 

you try to be polite ，only to find you are unkind

you are the only benefits of all the downs I had

ask me nicely and stop what u've been doing 

go home with me please  

别这样，别走，冷静下来 这些词句他都不会说

逼得最急的时候也只是用冷静克制的语气

 我会努力 还在痛吗？ 这样的回答就足够了

【希望/挣扎/get through】

 

【抑郁 失去活力/ 精神世界】

 

心不一定要跟随手 脑不一定要跟随心 

但当被意念笼罩 伤害成为保护

【停止】

修行禅观的目标：找到它，观察它，改变它。

 

【呼唤/to reach/孤独】

 

低调且高产 为了什么而结婚的？ 不能嘘寒问暖 不能分担任何

【拥抱//回家///自由】

当我们慈悲时，我们会为了减少他人的痛苦而工作起来

所以 恶化的循环是？

【怎样写童话】马尔克斯想说什么？

他是怎样表达的

【beyond my level】  
困于过去

Do you even know the word “life” ?  
And think twice about the way you lived it??

 

今天我的心已经变化了 

变得轻松 愉快 变得充满又轻盈

颅压高过时的思维 连续性与隔绝性 

阶层的形成与问题

商业繁荣 还是剥削加剧 向上流动

小烦恼 曝光和蒸发得都太快

写一个家庭暴力的前传 过程 高潮 尾声 以及闲杂人等的评论

每当她闲下来听音乐时 ，会不时地想作出这样词曲的人也会如此焦虑过吗？也会无关紧要的小恙挂在心上吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 发烧十七小时的产物 想听只有安静的哭泣声音的ASMR 以及最近想着要做个全身体检了


End file.
